shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter VII, Part I: Forget the Past
Chapter VII, Part I: Forget the Past is the first part of the seventh chapter of Shadow Fight 3. The player, the descendant of Shadow, had leaped into the future using the portal in May's grave with Shadow Mind in order to stop Shadow. 10 years have passed since then. Arriving in the future, the player finds out how the world they know had changed for the worse in the span of 10 years. All of these are the marks Shadow had left to the world in his attempt to alter reality and bring May back to life. Shadow has tainted his own image in people's eyes, from a respected hero to a despised tyrant. List of Main Quests Part I of Chapter VII consists of 16 main quests, of which 2 are mini-boss fights, and 2 more are boss fights. Storyline The player emerges from May's grave, during the night. Shadow Mind asks the player if they can feel it, that they were a single whole once. It realized this when the player defeated it and they merged. Shadow split the player; that was how Shadow Mind was created. It was imprisoned inside the Sphere, but now it is united again with the player, just like in the beginning. Shadow Mind suddenly vanishes. It then begs the player to stop Shadow before bidding farewell. The New World The player is approached by a woman, who asks them if they are really Shadow's Descendant. She mutters that the Herald was right, before introducing herself as Jet. She wonders if the player really can overcome Shadow, whom she hates a lot and refers to as a tyrant. On their way out, they dispose off the guards, which are none other than shadow bots. Both of them also have to pass through the Legion Fortress, which has changed into a technologically advanced military stronghold, with cannons and missiles everywhere. The wardens that guard the area are also surprisingly adept in using shadow energy, the very thing Legion refuses to use. Used to refuse, at least, Jet informs the player about all the things that have changed. Shadow seized the Legion throne from the Queen. After that, bots became common in the Legion and the Legionaries willingly started using shadow energy, to the point where shadow energy became like mother's milk for them. Things only got worse from there; Shadow eliminated everyone. Dynasty is no more, Heralds are gone. Jet herself, her village was destroyed by Shadow's army when she was still a teen. She was forced to hide in a nearby forest with some other kids. When she returned, there was nothing left of her village, aside from ruins, ashes, and silence. Jet herself feels a bit like ashes since then. Jet's Motive Jet comments that the player is indeed a good fighter, while also pretty good-looking. She informs them that she knows where Shadow's lair is. Jet takes the player to the Wasteland, where she promised to meet with her associates, and they will plan an assault together. However, no one is there when they reached the location. Suddenly, Itu appears before them, angry at Jet for betraying him. He had taken care of Jet's allies because they had planned to give the player away to Shadow. Itu had a deal with Jet to escort the player to him, but being a nomad, which according to Itu had inherited Dynasty's worst traits, she had betrayed him. Also, according to Itu, they are greedy liars and cannot be trusted. Thankfully, Itu knows better. Jet tells Itu to shut up and makes an excuse that his payment is too low and she does not want to risk her life, as Shadow will do anything to deal with his Descendant. Jet then proceeds to fight the player, but being a better fighter than her, the player defeats Jet. Itu swears that he will not make any deals with the nomads ever again. He states that this nostalgia for Dynasty will kill him someday. Itu also berates the player for thinking they can enter Shadow's territory that easy. The Nomads saw the rigs glowing all over the Wasteland; it was a sign of the player's arrival, so Itu had asked Jet to pick the player up. The Accelerator Itu then points out the huge tower that radiates a shadow beam, which is Shadow's work. He then explains things to the player while taking them with him to the Dome, which had been destroyed by Shadow as well. That tower is an Accelerator of shadow particles. Shadow is preparing the global cleansing of shadow energy. And it means obliteration; Itu informs that splitting a single shadow particle will result in an energy blast and there is so much shadow energy here. Shadow invaded the Dome to retrieve the Accelerator Core prototype. The rest is all around them, a spacio-temporal rift. Many Heralds and shadow bots gave their lives here, including Itu's squad, and the anomaly keeps replicating them. All of these shadow anomalies and temporal distortion prevailed here when Shadow slightly hit the Void Room once. Itu says the Accelerator is like a hundred Void Rooms turned inside out; it forms time and space outward, into the whole world. Shadow plans to recreate the whole world using the Accelerator. The preparation is complete but he still hesitates. Itu deducts because something might be missing, but he does not know how much time they have if any. Therefore, he asks the player to come with him to the Void Room and ask it the way to take down Shadow. Itu then tells the player it was he who gave the Accelerator Core prototype to Shadow. He regretfully says that he had no choice and he was desperate to end the bloodshed. Itu knew Shadow was up to no good, but he had the slightest hope of saving his fellow Heralds, only to be left crushed in the end. The Real Bolo The Void Room is cloaked, hidden somewhere. Only Bolo knows how to open it. The real Bolo, as Itu states. Bolo traveled time a lot, and one clone was formed in each jump as a side effect. All the Bolos the player had met before were those clones. They then visit Bolo, who lives in a stabilized part of the Dome. Itu greets him as it has been a while, before telling him that he brought the Descendant of Shadow here. Bolo gives a bitter response, telling Itu to stop making a local attraction out of him and that this 'Shadow's Descendant' is non-sense and has never existed. Bolo states that Shadow killed May and his Descendant before the child was even born; Shadow Mind was the only thing left of the baby. Bolo then accuses Itu of clinging to the past. Itu does cling to it. He says he will make Shadow pay and Bolo will help them before requesting him to show them the Void Room. Bolo warns them that Shadow is powerful and the Accelerator made him invincible. They cannot change anything. Itu argues that they can change everything. The player is here at last, and they are Shadow's Descendant as the Void Room called them. Bolo replies by saying the Void Room also called Itu a Dome redeemer, before sarcastically asking him where is the Dome and the Heralds now. Itu desperately tries to convince Bolo that the Void Room was right. Bolo then tests the player to a duel, saying that the player should not be affected by his temporal tricks if they really have Shadow Mind with them. Said temporal tricks are Bolo's capabilities in bending time to flow according to his will. He can parry any attacks delivered by the player by enhancing his own reflexes, reverse back time in order to return his health to the full state, and stops everything around him. However, with the power of Shadow Mind, the player can overcome all of Bolo's tricks and they win against him. Bolo theorizes that the player must be Shadow's child, due to Shadow Mind behaving humbly inside of them as if it was theirs originally. Shadow hates the player; May died because of them and Shadow will destroy the player on sight. Futile Attempts Bolo is finally willing to help the player and Itu opening Void Room, but he wants to show the player first that their attempts to change everything are a waste of time. Bolo orders the player to give the player his spare time-travel suit, which the player can use to travel to the past. But they cannot go to the future with this suit. Bolo had tried to change the past many times, and he always ended up returning to this timeline. Bolo then orders the player to replace some shadow bots in their timeline. This is a cruel business, but this has to be done in order to avoid mass paradox. After all the preparations are complete, the player now can start the time travel. Since Itu could never forgive himself for giving the prototype to Shadow and he thinks this can be changed, the player travels to the past where Itu is heading to give Shadow the prototype. After past Itu is stopped, Bolo takes the player back to the present times using Rectangle of Dimensions, which can bring the player back any moment. Itu corrects him that it is a cuboid, in which Bolo replies that it is all a matter of perspective. Itu is confused as to why they are not starting the time travel, as they must detain Kibo in the past. Itu claims that he was beaten by a stranger, and Kibo snatched the prototype and gave it to Shadow. Confused at first, everyone realizes that the series of events had been altered, but the ending result did not change at all, Shadow still got the prototype. Bolo wants to show this once again and he orders the player to stop Kibo and destroy the prototype. After past Kibo is stopped, the player is taken back to the present times again. Once again, Itu asks Bolo why they are still waiting and not starting the time travel. Bolo informs the player that the Rectangle of Dimensions allows him to recollect memories from all timelines. Itu cannot do it which is why he forgot that the player already did the time travel, twice. This ability to recollect memories is what makes him the real Bolo. Stopping Kibo did not change anything significant as well. Itu, still not knowing the player had time-traveled twice, tells the two to stop fooling around and stop Iolanda already before she passes over the Core prototype to Shadow. Bolo finds it funny that even the brave and stubborn Iolanda admitted defeat to Shadow, as he had prepared her to become the next Sphere Keeper. Iolanda had been trained by Bolo since she was still a kid, to handle shadow energy and made her immune to the influence of Shadow Mind. But when Marcus returned, Iolanda stole the prototype from Shibata and brought it to Shadow. The player travels to the past time once again to stop Iolanda from delivering the prototype. After past Iolanda is stopped, Bolo takes the player to the present times again. He hopes the player now knows how he feels before apologizing for giving the Core prototype to Shadow. Itu hopes his reason is worthy and tells Bolo now that he has a chance to make it better. Bolo reveals that he had been trying to change something so many times before he realized this: Shadow brings the world's end in any possible scenario. It is not the world that needs to change, it is Shadow himself. Void Room's Riddle They are lucky that the Void Room was damaged much less than the Dome. Bolo opened the Void Room, and Itu asks the Room the way to defeat Shadow. The Void Room suddenly goes nuts, and it creates a projection of Moira, Iolanda's twin sister the player found in Shadow Island begging for help. Itu is surprised to see Moira. He contemplates that Moira was with June, and wonders if they could possibly still be alive. Itu then shouts the Room to tell them where Moira and June are. The Void Room responses by teleporting the trio to the Legion Fortress. Before anyone could figure out what Void Room is trying to tell, they spot Jet captured and dragged by Legionaries. Itu then asks his friends to help her, as even though she had done many despicable acts as a nomad, he cannot let the Legion end her fate here. After the trio takes care of the guards, they cannot find Jet anywhere. Bolo witnessed an enforcer grabbing her and dragging her into the Arsenal, but he was busy fighting to even do anything. Itu does not take this well, as he knows their chief is mental. Old Friend The trio immediately barges into the Arsenal to rescue Jet. Aside from Jet, there are two other people in the room: the Corporal of Eraser, the Legion unit responsible for Dynasty destruction, and the chief, Gizmo (whose body is cladded in metallic black armor with half his face turned black). After all these years, Gizmo still recognizes the player, and he is happy to see his old friend again. The player then takes care of the Corporal, leaving Gizmo alone. Gizmo commends the player's boldness to come here. The chain of command never meant anything to the player, but he is sure the Cleansing will change their tune. Bolo is disgusted to hear that the Legionaries do actually believe in this Cleansing business, stating that Gizmo is really out of his mind. Meanwhile, Jet warns Itu to rush to the ruins of Dynasty palace to save the little girl. Itu finally gets what the Void Room is trying to tell them, as the little girl could be Moira. Gizmo suddenly cuts their talks, saying that the Corporal's Eraser troops are on their way already. Shadow needed that child, and Gizmo claims he will become the ruler of Legion if he can give the girl to Shadow, and the Cleansing will follow. Gizmo then challenges the player once again to recall the good old days. Gizmo had avoided death many times, all of which were caused by shadow energy overdose, resulting in his current condition. He is now much stronger than his past self. Gizmo can absorb the player's shadow form, damaging the player and making himself entering shadow form instantly. After all these years, Gizmo is still a fan of hand-to-hand combat. He will utilize shadow shields when in shadow form, which he treats like brass knuckles, emphasizing his love for bare-hand fights. In the end, the player turns out better than Gizmo, and they prevail against Gizmo once again. With Gizmo knocked out, Jet explains that the little girl is living with the nomads, and she is not growing up. She overheard that the whole squad is after her. The group then rushes to find Moira because if Shadow gets her first, it will be over. This marks the beginning of Chapter VII, Part II. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shadow Mind *Jet *Itu *Bolo *Kibo *Iolanda *Moira (Void Room projection) *Gizmo Locations Appeared in This Chapter Below are the fight locations used for main quests, side quests, training, duels, and survival. Crypt Night.png|The crypt, night. Legion Future.png|Legion Cyber Fortress. Valley.png|Accelerator Territory. Thunder.png|Shadow Storm Village. Wastelands.png|Anomaly Village. Valley Night.png|Accelerator Territory, past. Void room.png|Void Room. Legion Interior.png|Fortress' Arsenal. New Shadow Pass Bosses *Crusher (Condensing Eraser) *Phantasm (Torturous Nightmare) *Hive (Void Warden) Archived Equipment There is some equipment that is replaced by new items in this chapter. These equipment are archived, which means they cannot be obtained anymore from Booster packs, chests, or fight rewards. They, however, can still be obtained from the shop, marathons, or Archive Packs. Note: The list below only contains Epic and Legendary items. Weapons *Nightbanes *Crane's Wings *Shadow Piercer *Ancestors' Wrath *Flying Jade *Improved Pruner Armors *Commandant *Fine Raiment *Feldsher's Uniform *Valor's Might *Kraken's Eye *ABL-12 Helms *Determination Point *Wrapped Kui *Feldsher's Mask *Valor's Headpiece *Kraken Kabuto *V.O.A.K. Ranged Weapons *Scarlet Blades *Luna Chakrams *Endless Pain *Obsidian Strike *Burning Rain *Glacial Harpoon New Items, Equipment, and Abilities Weapons *Sentinel Pack *Stonemason's Hammer *Stream *Fisherman's Dadao *Folding Katars *Peasant's Sickle *Restrainer *Noble Sword *Scattered Blades *Governor's Dadao *Dissectors *Gift From The Master *Spikey And Big Guy *Spear of Mercy *Imperial Pearls *Dancing Sabers *Rattlesnakes *Scalpel *Final Countdown *Skullgrinder *Fireflies *Golden Crescents *Chelicerae *Dark Sky Armors *Opportunist's Armor *Dust Storm *Quality Carcasse *Steel Order *Prince of Wastelands *Eclipse Armor *Stigmata *Solar Flare *Version 707 *Shine *Utopian Glow *Significator Helms *Ribbed Helm *Protection Helmet *Neurostabilizer *Encouragement Helm *Empire Tribute *Blackout Half Hood *Blind Rage *Melting Rays *Modulator *Aura *Airwalker *Scolopendrae Ranged Weapons *Model 8 *Elegant Bow *Holepunch *Demigod *Wild Infloroscence *Wasteland Dragonfly *Cutjaw *Emerald Straw *Removal Serenade *Citadel *Sun Synthesis *Ling Project Shadow Abilities *Meteorite *Circulator *Asphyxia Special Moves *Banishing *Bend Trick *Flogging Trivia *Chapter VII is the only chapter to introduce weapons with 0% Critical chance. *This is the first chapter where the rewards for every main quest are of the same amount: 2 random cards of random rarities, and 15 shadow energy. *This chapter introduces the mini-boss fights. These fights are classified as "Main Quest" instead of "Boss", yet retain some of the exclusive features usually found in boss fights: three rounds are required to be won instead of the usual two, and winning these fights allow the players to level up. *Upon the completion of Chapter VII: Part I, a silhouette of a figure resembling Shadow can be seen behind the player in the main and equipment menus. *Later, it is revealed that the player is not just replacing some shadow bots before they travel to the past. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Chapters